


Tremble Little Joker

by monstersinthecosmos



Series: The Usher [3]
Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Cuddling, M/M, Movie Night with the Vampire, Videodrome - Freeform, it gets daniel all hot & bothered, this movie is fucked up lol, vampires would like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 05:03:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9532652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monstersinthecosmos/pseuds/monstersinthecosmos
Summary: Armand & Daniel watch Videodrome.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Titled borrowed from [Full Worm Garden by KMFDM](https://youtu.be/oSFbMZkJJDk), which I had on loop for this entire creative process. :)

_1983_

Daniel kept laughing at all the wrong parts of _Videodrome_. Armand gave him a little pinch.

“Shush, Daniel,” he said. But, out of Daniel’s eyesight, he was smiling.

Between the audible laughter, and the sound coming from the TV speakers, and the flow of thoughts spilling out of Daniel’s head, he was nestled happily in sensation. He’d come to crave these quiet warm moments, snuggled on the sofa, settled between Daniel’s legs. Daniel lay stretched out on his back, one arm behind his head, the other idly petting over Armand’s hair. When Daniel spoke, Armand could hear the voice rumbling deep in the boy’s chest, right up against his ear. It was colored by the thick ambiance of his organs, and his meat and blood, and though Armand liked to tease him that he talked too much during movies, it was a sound that resonated somewhere deep and woke something carnal.

And of course, Daniel kept cracking jokes because he was getting uncomfortable. The film had awoken something carnal in him, too.

“Take out your Swiss Army Knife and cut me here! Just—just a little!” Daniel said, breathy and high pitched in his best Debbie Harry impression. He gave his shoulders a little wiggle and threw his head back as if he had a mane full of luxurious hair to toss. There was laughter again but Armand heard the truth in the boy’s thoughts, beneath all of it. _Fuck that’s hot._

Of course Daniel would think so. Armand smirked.

Daniel’s mind had wandered away from the movie, and he was visualizing the scene he’d mocked. _Did he know about this when he brought the movie over? This is us, isn’t it?_ And there was the quick flicker of a memory, Daniel thinking about being bitten, the sharp sting of the fangs that he never got quite used to and the way the pain always took the air out of the room for a moment. He was shifting uncomfortably beneath Armand’s body. _But, fuck, she had all those scars. Armand would never leave me looking like that._

Armand smiled a little more. Oh, wouldn’t he?

“I should,” Armand said. He made a show of cuddling in closer, rubbing his cheek up against Daniel’s chest, deliberately grinding his weight against the boy’s groin. Daniel tried to hide the shaky little breath he took and he shifted again. Armand could never quite figure out why he was always trying to hide; foolish human modesty, perhaps. Ridiculous how he hadn’t figured it out yet: that he couldn’t.

“You should… what?” _Shit, he was listening to me_. Armand had considered teaching the boy how to control the constant mental outbursts, but the truth was that it was endearing. Adorable.

“I should leave a mark sometime,” he lifted his head to look into Daniel’s face. His skin seemed unusually pale, with the slight blue sheen of the TV screen. Armand reached up to push the blonde bangs away from his eyes. “Now shush, Daniel.”

As he settled back down he felt the increase in Daniel’s heartbeat. It felt nice. He rested his hand over Daniel’s pec and rubbed it, just a little bit, feeling the blood pumping sweetly beneath his palm. The body heat rose, just enough for Armand to notice. He curled in tighter and basked in it. Daniel’s thoughts were still the usual mess, the same tumble of confusion and need and paranoia. Typical of him, but charming.

Daniel started sweating a bit later, when, bathed in sensual red light, James Woods began to push needles into his lover’s earlobes. His heart was picking up again, thudding now. _God, that’s hot. How did he know to taste it? Does Cronenberg know about vampires or something?_ He made another weak attempt to disguise his growing arousal by shifting his body beneath Armand’s, but it was useless.

“Pay attention to the film, Daniel,” Armand scolded. But, he had to admit, it was starting to get to him, too. The thirst was beginning to whisper now, creeping up from his core.

And Daniel stilled, and his hand came down on Armand’s shoulder with a light squeeze. _I heard that._ He was thinking it. And it was a message. Not a passive thought. But what? Heard what?

Daniel turned his head to place a soft kiss over Armand’s brow. _You sounded thirsty._

“Daniel shush,” he mumbled.

“I didn’t say anything.” He kissed Armand again, slower, lingering for a moment, then left another.

“Daniel.”

He reached down to touch Armand’s chin, forcing his head back so that they could look into each other’s faces. Daniel had that look. The one he would get when the desire was breaking through. Lids heavy over his eyes, lips parted. His breathing was even beginning to get heavy. _Please, please. Armand._ He left the next kiss on Armand’s mouth.

Armand shifted, hands flat against Daniel’s chest as he pushed himself up, leaning back to sit on his knees. He’d pressed too hard against the boy’s ribcage, and heard the desperate little breath he took. “Oh, Daniel,” he said. Almost pitying. He eased on the pressure, just a bit, enough to slide his hands down, feeling for the bump of each rib with his thumbs. It was making Daniel’s stomach flutter.

_I need you._

“Do you?”

Daniel’s hips made a tiny pitch upward, aching for contact. He hadn’t even done it consciously, but it was part of the squirming mess he always became under Armand’s fingers. Armand gave his waist a squeeze, enjoying the whimper that followed, and trailed his other hand down to rest against the boy’s hip. When Daniel gave another little twist, and threw his head back in frustration, Armand could see his pulse. Erratic and thick, pounding like a serenade.

Well. He supposed he needed Daniel, too.

Before going for the taste, he came in close, pressed his lips to the salty skin, breathed there for a moment, listening to the blood gushing and ready beneath the surface. Fingertips danced lightly, so lightly, back up the chest, hesitating over a nipple, eliciting a tiny whine, finally settling on the stubbled jaw. _Do it, do it._

“Oh, I will,” he murmured into the boy’s throat. “And I’m going to leave a scar this time.”


End file.
